


Taste

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya helps Yui home after a night of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Yui's apartment was a mess, but in a charming way. Aya thought of her own quarters that she never seemed to have enough time to do anything with aside from lay out new sheets to collect dust, about the countless apartments and hotel rooms she'd lived in. This felt like a home, like Yui lived here with the dirty dishes and the books scattered around her futon.

"Nice place," Aya said. She glanced over at where she'd left Yui, slumped against the doorframe, and realized Yui was crying again. Fuck, she was so out of her depth. "Hey. Hey, it's okay." That's what people usually said to crying people, right? She reached over and patted Yui's shoulder awkwardly.

That was the wrong thing to do. Yui launched herself onto Aya, sobbing into her shoulder and babbling an almost incoherent mush of, "I miss her, I miss her, I miss her." Aya patted her on the back, instead. Maybe that would be more effective. It seemed to work; Yui's sobbing quieted into hiccupy booze-flavored breaths. After a while, she shifted so that her nose brushed against Aya's neck; Aya stiffened. "Chief. Chief, I--"

"It's okay," Aya said. She was pretty sure she didn't want to hear whatever drunken melancholy Yui had to share this time. "Let's get you into bed."

Yui's breath gusted against Aya's neck. "Chief," she said again, her voice breaking up a little at the end, and then she leaned up and _oh hell_. Aya grabbed Yui's arms, but Yui was already sliding her lips against Aya's.

Aya pulled back, licking her lips reflexively. They tasted like beer and salt, sour and unpleasant, and even with that Aya wanted to lean forward and do it again. "Bed, now," she said instead in her best commanding Chief voice.

Yui didn't even look ashamed; she crawled into her bed fully clothed and curled up into a tight ball. Aya stayed there for a moment, wondering if she was going to cry again, but she didn't. In a few moments, Aya could hear snores instead.

"Fuck," Aya muttered. She ran a hand through her hair. Now what was she going to do?


End file.
